


It's All In The Wrist

by tmn1966



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmn1966/pseuds/tmn1966
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared might be a little obsessed with a certain part of his best friend’s anatomy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All In The Wrist

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by [this](http://tmn1966.livejournal.com/108116.html). And I wanted something quick and fun to write. Special thanks to the_rant_girl for looking this over for me and thinking up the awesome title!

Jared was staring. He knew he should stop, but he just couldn’t tear his eyes away from Jensen’s wrist. Jensen was wearing a new wrist band. And it wasn’t even that Jared would really be that interested… okay, yeah he would. There was something about Jensen wearing man jewelry that tripped Jared’s trigger a little. But this one, _Jesus_ , the way it had that big metal ‘S’ hook and Jensen was just sitting there, his elbow on the table, chin propped up on his fist as they listened to Misha droning on about something or other. Jared should be paying attention; they were at work after all, but it was like Jensen was saying, _here you go, Jared, take your fill_. 

Occasionally he’d swing his gaze over to their boss, but like a magnet, Jared’s eyes snapped back to Jensen’s wrist. He wondered where Jensen got the new band. It looked like it was kind of tight and how exactly did it attach? Did he buy it himself or was it a gift? If it was a gift, who had given it to him? Was Jensen dating someone new? Or was it Sleezebag Jeff trying to worm his way back into Jensen’s life?

Okay, so Jeff wasn’t a sleezebag. He was a pretty cool guy and Jared, in fact, liked him. The only thing he really _didn’t_ like about him was that he’d been Jensen’s serious boyfriend for two years. Jared wasn’t even sure why the two had broken up. Jensen wasn’t saying much about it, but Jared was pretty sure Jensen had been the one to call things off because Jeff would occasionally call or text to ‘check in’. Every time that happened, Jensen would get this little grin on his face and Jared’s jealously would rear its ugly head. It happened too damn often since he and Jensen had been joined at the hip since Jared had been hired into the firm five years ago. They’d hit it off instantly. As friends.

Jared pining after Jensen wasn’t anything new. He’d been gone over the man almost the second he’d laid eyes on him. But their chemistry as friends was strong and it wasn’t something Jared wanted to ruin. Jared hadn’t dated anyone serious for about a year, not once he realized he was comparing every little aspect of the guy against Jensen. Since then, he’d been stuck in limbo; not lonely or desperate enough to throw himself into the dating pool and then when Jensen was a free agent again, reluctant to ask him out.

“Hel-loo,” Misha said loudly, waving a hand in front of Jared’s face. “Have you heard anything I’ve said?”

Jared cleared his throat, stole another glance at Jensen – his face this time – and didn’t get any help there, so Jared figured he’d missed a lot. “Sorry. Was running late this morning and didn’t get my morning coffee.” 

Oh my god, so very lame as an excuse. Jensen was the coffee fiend and Jared’s particular brand of wake-me-up, if he ever needed it, was something sweet and sugary. A side glance at Jensen showed the incredulous ‘are you high?’ look on his best friend’s face.

“Okay,” Misha said with a roll of his eyes and shake of his head. “Since no one wants to hear me go through all that rigamarole again, the gist of it is, I need the new specs for the DSLR on my desk this afternoon. Think you can get properly caffeined up and meet the deadline?”

“Um, yeah,” Jared answered, tapping his pen on his completely blank notepad. “Of course.”

Jared already knew about the specs since he and Jensen had been working on them all week. So maybe the meeting had been nothing but ‘rigamarole’ because Jensen had only a few words scribbled on his notepad.

Misha gave Jensen a pointed look and left the small conference room.

“What the fuck, dude?” Jensen asked with a frown. 

Jared just shrugged because how the hell could he explain he’d been distracted by Jensen’s man jewelry? So he went with the excuse he’d pulled out of his ass earlier. “Had a late night and over slept my alarm.”

Jensen looked like he was buying it for maybe half a second. “What, you’re ‘inner alarm clock’ decided not to work today?”

Okay, so Jared walked right into that one, too. He’d boasted for years that he just naturally woke every morning and hadn’t needed an alarm since college to tell him it was time to get up. Jared looked down at the table and gave another shrug.

“What’s his name?”

That made Jared’s head snap back up. “Name?”

“Someone must’ve kept you _occupied_ last night and this morning to get you all flustered.”

And there was Jensen, in all his sexy smirkiness and before Jared gave permission, his mouth took control and blurted out, “Justin.”

Jensen’s frown returned momentarily before being replaced with a too bright smile. “Well. Good. I mean, I’m happy for you, man. Back in the saddle again, eh?”

Oh well, in for a penny, in for a pound. “More like I was the saddle,” Jared said with a wink.

At any other time, Jared would’ve laughed his ass off at the shocked look on Jensen’s face, his eyebrows reaching epic height. But Jared understood because he usually didn’t talk in specific terms about sex he may or may not be having. Any talk about nefarious shenanigans was kept to generalizations and jokes.

And then Jensen frowned. “Wait. You aren’t talking about Hartley from sales are you?”

Actually Jared _had_ pictured Justin Hartley when he pulled the name out of thin air because the dude could at least compete with Jensen in the hot ‘n sexy department. Unfortunately he couldn’t say that because Justin was straight and married. 

“No, of course not!” Jared said, affronted, because first and foremost, he’d never date let alone sleep with a married man.

Jensen eased up on the frowning, but his eyes narrowed as he studied Jared. “Where’d you meet this guy?”

_Shit_. Jared was terrible liar and Jensen knew that. 

“Um.” 

Jensen rubbed his thumb and forefinger together, a sure sign that he was carefully thinking about what he wanted to say next. This was not going to end well. “Jared…”

Thankfully he wasn’t able to finish whatever he was going to say when Danneel came through the doorway with a stack of files. “Mornin’ boys. You done here? I had the room booked, but I can go to the bigger conference room if needed.”

“We’re done!” Jared said popping up out of his chair. He hurried down the hallway and knew that it was only a temporary respite. He and Jensen still had to finish up those specs.

Jensen was all business when he came to Jared’s office half an hour later. Jared felt awkward for the first few minutes as Jensen went over what Misha had told them earlier, and then it was easy as they worked together to make the changes and completed their assignment. By the time they finished up lunch was already over, but they could triumphantly go to Misha’s office and turn in the specs with time to spare.

“Excellent,” Misha said as he looked things over. “Worked through lunch?”

Jensen just gave a shrug, which was totally unexpected. He usually didn’t hesitate to lay it on thick with their boss how he was over-working them and what an asset he and Jared were to the company.

Misha looked between the two of them. “You two fighting?”

“No,” Jared said, appalled at the suggestion.

“Then?” Misha asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Just one of those days,” Jensen said. “Ready to get home and relax.”

“Right,” Misha said sarcastically. “My favorite team isn’t breaking up, is it?”

“Breaking up,” Jared repeated with a snort.

“Misha,” Jensen said, coming out like a quiet growl of warning.

Their boss sat back in his chair with a sigh. “Look. Whatever is going on between you two, you need to fix it. I’ve never seen you two like this.”

It was Jared’s turn to frown and he looked over at Jensen, whose jaw was ticking, which meant he was grinding his teeth. Oh yeah, Jared was in trouble all right.

“We’ll fix it,” Jared promised quietly before plucking at Jensen’s sleeve and pulling him out of Misha’s office.

Thankfully Jensen followed him back to Jared’s office, but kept silent even after Jared closed the door.

“So?” Jared prompted.

Jensen pursed his lips, shook his head and shrugged again. Jared was seriously getting tired of that stupid shrug of Jensen’s.

“Dude, just tell me what the fuck I did!”

“How about we start with you lying to me?”

“What?” Okay, not the best come back. Jensen knew him probably better than even his own family did. He would be able to spot a lie practically before Jared uttered it. 

And then Jensen’s phone went off with Jeff’s ringtone. 

“Oh for the love of god!” Jared said with disgust and turned to go look out the window. He slid his hands in the front pocket of his jeans to avoid fisting them as he thought how much he wanted to throttle the man. What? Did the guy have radar or something?

Instead of hearing Jensen answer the call though, the ringing was silenced.

“Okay,” Jensen said, his voice low and lethal. “What the hell is going on with you?”

Jared leaned his forehead against the window. “Craziness?” he said miserably.

There was a tsk and a sigh from Jensen and then Jared felt his friend move in close behind him. “Since when have you had to lie to me, Jared?”

Jared took a breath, then another, and it wasn’t getting any better, so he might as well just spill his guts already and get it over with. “I hated when you were with Jeff and I hate it more that even though you broke up, you still get all dewy-eyed whenever you hear from him.”

“Okay, first of all, what the hell? Dewy-eyed?”

The utter disgust in Jensen’s voice made Jared smile a little.

“And secondly,” Jensen said, his voice taking on a softer tone. “Why did you hate it when I was with Jeff?”

“Because I wanted to be the one.”

“The one what?” Jensen prompted quietly.

“To be with you.” Jared was surprised he managed to get it out, and even though he wasn’t even facing Jensen, he still had to close his eyes as he said it.

“Jared.”

“What?” God, he felt like a teenager again when every other minute he felt like no one understood him and the next his world was coming to an end.

“Jared,” Jensen said again, his voice full of affection. “Turn around.”

“No.” He was being a petulant jerk, but he couldn’t help himself.

“Jare.” Jensen put his hand on Jared’s shoulder and squeezed tight. “Please. Just turn around.”

Although Jensen’s voice was all soft and tender, Jared wasn’t at all sure what it could mean. Was it just a friend’s concern for another? Or was it something deeper? He was afraid to find out which.

“Stop,” Jensen commanded, his hand moving down to Jared’s bicep and giving a good tug. “Whatever it is you’re thinking, just knock it the hell off.”

“Easy for you to say,” Jared mumbled. 

“God, you are such a pain in the ass. Fine, be a sulky four-year-old, then you won’t find out why I broke things off with Jeff.”

Okay, that was interesting enough to make Jared’s brain switch from _woe is me_ to _oh really?_

“Why didja?” Jared asked as he finally turned around.

“Jeff didn’t want more than what we already had. You know I did.”

Jared nodded. This wasn’t exactly making him feel all that better.

“And it was over probably six months before we finally called it quits, and I started thinking… thoughts about you.”

Jared perked up again. “Thoughts?” Okay, maybe he was grinning, too.

“I’m not totally oblivious, Jared. I know you were having the same thoughts about me.”

Oh boy. “Like… sexy thoughts?”

Jensen laughed. “Okay, so now you’ve moved up from toddler to teenager. Sexy thoughts? Really?”

“Well, what do you want me to say? That I’ve been gone for you since day one and can’t stop wondering how good your mouth would feel on mine, and how much I like the feel of your hands on me, and how I’d like to kiss the taste of beer out of your mouth whenever we watch a game together.”

Jensen scratched at the back of his neck, such an adorable move that Jared loved and it also made him feel triumphant because now he wasn’t the only one feeling uncomfortable. 

“That’s a… um, yeah, that’s a good start,” Jensen said, his voice dropping a little lower.

Getting Jensen flustered was always fun and Jared was starting to feel like he was on level ground again.

“And really? Since the day you met me?”

Oh. Jared had forgotten he’d let that part slip out.

“Sorta,” Jared said with a wince.

“It’s all good, Jare. I mean, I was attracted to you from the jump, too. But you know, we work together and then I started seeing someone, and so did you. And then.” Jensen threw his hands up.

“Yeah, I know.”

“And the reason Jeff keeps calling and texting me? He’s checking to see if I had the balls to ask you out yet.”

“He knows, too?” Jared lamented, letting his head fall back and his shoulders slump.

“Well. I kinda told him about how I felt about you.”

“You did?”

“Jeff is a good friend to me, Jared. You think you can handle that?”

“Um.” Jared considered it carefully. He really did like Jeff. He was cool as hell, shit just rolled off him, and he was friendly and charming. Who didn’t like Jeff? “Is it okay if I get a little jealous sometimes?”

Jensen’s smirk came back. “Actually, I kinda like seeing you get worked up whenever Jeff’s on the phone.”

“I do not get worked up!” Jared denied vehemently.

“Oh, I’m sorry, that wasn’t you being a little bitch with the ‘for the love of god!’ theatrics?”

“Okay, yeah, maybe I did go a little over the top with that one,” Jared said sheepishly.

“Maybe a little.”

“But it really turns you on?”

“Yeah,” Jensen said quietly with a small grin. He hooked a finger through a belt loop of Jared’s jeans and pulled. Jared, of course, went willingly. “Can’t you tell?”

Jared could definitely tell once Jensen’s hand slid around his waist and brought them close together. Jensen was hard and Jared felt his whole body flush with the knowledge that he did that to him.

“So we’re doing this?” Jared asked.

“This?”

“Dating? Being a relationship? Together.”

“Yeah, I want that.”

“Me too.”

“I kinda figured maybe you did,” Jensen said with a huff of laughter. “I wanna kiss you.”

“I’d be a little upset if you didn’t.”

“Can’t have that.”

And then Jensen’s lips were finally and at last pressed against Jared’s. Jared opened his mouth and Jensen licked at the corners of Jared’s mouth then slipped his tongue inside to brush against Jared’s. Jensen’s hand slipped down to Jared’s ass and he was only slightly disappointed that Jensen didn’t do anything else, like give him a little squeeze.

The kiss was far too short but most definitely sweet and when Jensen pulled away Jared couldn’t help but chase after him and claim another kiss.

Jensen moved both his hands to Jared’s shoulders and pushed lightly. “We’re at work.”

“I’m aware,” Jared said, moving back in for more kissing.

Jensen used a little more force to keep Jared put. “And we shouldn’t be doing this here.”

“Oh. Right.”

“And maybe it’s a little… fast?”

Jared let a little huff of disappointment slip out as he took a step back, put his hands on his waist and hung his head for a moment to collect himself. Jared didn’t want to go fast with Jensen. He was looking for the big house, white picket fence and dogs running around in the yard just like Jensen. That wouldn’t happen overnight no matter how well they already knew each other as friends.

“Yeah. We were about to pass go and not collect two hundred dollars.”

Jensen chuckled under his breath. “So. Dating. Yeah?”

Jared’s grin was so wide it hurt his face a little. “Can we start that tonight?”

“You’re already coming to my house to watch the playoffs.”

“And that can’t be a date because?” Jensen had no answer for that. “Hey you know what, it can be even more date-like if you cook me dinner.”

“Is that so?” Jensen said, crossing his arms over his chest and giving him an eyebrow quirk.

“Yeah, you don’t have to do candlelight or anything. Just something casual. Like maybe some of your famous stir-fry.”

“All right, you bring dessert then.” And before Jared could even open his mouth, Jensen held up a finger. “And no, dessert does not mean you.”

Jared let out a little snicker. Jensen really did know him too well. “Something chocolate-y okay?”

“From Lulu’s,” Jensen said with a nod.

“It’d be sacrilege to go to any other bakery.” Jared’s stomach gurgled in agreement.

Jensen gave him a knowing smirk. “C’mon, let’s go hit the vending machine and get you something to tide you over until tonight.”

“We did skip lunch,” Jared reminded him.

“Yes, I know,” Jensen said indulgently as he opened the door and led the way down the hallway.

“It’s not like I’m always hungry,” he said as he quickly caught up to Jensen so they could walk side by side.

“Of course not.”

“But, you know, it wouldn’t be good to, like, pass out on my desk, especially since I already pissed Misha off once today. So visiting the vending machine is definitely called for.”

“Absolutely.”

“And you have to get something besides coffee.”

“Fine,” Jensen said with a long, suffering sigh.

Jared was a little nervous about what the evening would bring, but he was pretty sure this was going to be a day he’d never forget. Or regret.

 

~end~


End file.
